Glitches
A Glitch, also known as a bug, is a flaw in the programming of a game, causing it to work improperly. There are a number of Nitrome games with noticeable glitches, some which can prevent proper gameplay or players from passing certain levels. A list of glitches in games is listed below. Website These glitches are outside of the games. Nitrome Blog (v1.1) If the bar on a blog post which says the name of the post and the date it was posted is right clicked, and "Play" is clicked in the drop down box, the borders of the blog will change color. They will change a different color every time "Play" is clicked. Game High Scores *If the Player presses the Back Button on the Highscores a lot, they may go back far enough to see the 101st score, 121st score, or even farther! Image] Main Games Hot Air *On Level 14, when the player goes down the 3rd hallway of Fans (After the long drop), the left edge of the above spiked Spiked Platform can be flown through. *The Player may land on a on Spiked platform, instantly die, but the Hot Air Balloon may sometimes not pop even though the popping sound is heard. *On level 18, the player can blow the Octopuses through the Wall. *On level 22, if the player blows the fan pointer above of Hot Air while on the starting platform, the spiked cage will not pop him when it passes him. This results in easy completion of the level, along with easily collecting the stars. This is also the case on other levels, but it does not benefit the player as much as on this level. Sandman *On levels like Level 4, Sleepwalkers may get stuck in walls. *Sometimes if the player pours sand on a sleepwalker, it will sometimes, rarely, not turn back, but keep moving forward. *Sometimes, if a sleepwalker falls from a very short distance, they will die. *When sleepwalkers fall onto another platform, they may land and continue to walk, but remain in the "falling" position while moving on the ground. Chick Flick *On Level 3, Small Chicks may always fall through the Thumper Bumpers. *Sometimes chicks get stuck at the top of the screen and never fall. This happens with bombs sometimes too. Roly Poly *On level 15, if the player becomes puffed up, they may be able to go through the Electricity all the way to the end of the level.Some times when the player falls on spikes poly will not die, instead he will stay on the spikes still alive. But if the player leaves poly on the spikes too long poly will die. Feed Me! *Sometimes, if the player bites deep into a wall, floor, or ceiling, he will end up inside said area; the Venus Fly Trap might even fall off the screen. *On the level Tomato Nursery, if the player eats all the bugs, then goes back to where he started, then bites the ceiling enough, the Venus Fly Trap's head will get stuck, and if he bites the ceiling above him till he gets on solid ground, it turns into a shortcut that is an easy way to get through the level. *When the player completes the last level, the "continue" button will sometimes be gone, thus the player will not be able to see the end screen, and sometimes the "submit score" button will be gone. Tanked Up *On level 3: Deep Freeze, the player will sometimes randomly die when passing certain points, even if they are not touched. *On level 5: Rumble in the Jungle, the player can drive through the Metal Building. *On level 6: In the Dock , the player can drive through some walls. Scribble *On the last level of Scribble, the player only has to get 1 Blot to the end flag to complete the game. *The easiest way to complete level 21 is to lead all the Blots to the closest Flag. *Falling through a laser will sometimes not kill Blots. *If the game is pause while a door is unlocking, the game will continue. Frost Bite *On Levels where the player can't make a full jump, they can hold "up" for rapid jumping. *If a jump-vulnerable enemy comes near the player while said glitch is happening, it will die as if it were jumped on. *On Mount Neverest (level 10), at the boss stage, the player will be damaged if walking over a certain spot near the exit door. Skywire *For enemies that move, sometimes just being next to them will damage the player rather then touching them. Dangle * The Spider can swing through Platforms. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up *On level 19: Cooking on Gas, if the player starts the level without moving the Character at all, Gas Balls will come and touch the Hot Air Balloon where it is, and the balloon won’t pop. *If the player blows the Hot Air Balloon into spikes very fast 1 2, or 3 times, the Box the Balloon is holding will actually fall up, and the Music will get louder and louder and louder and louder! *Sometimes if the Balloon goes down level to level with the Starting Pad, they may hear the little sound they hear when they land on a pad, and actually land in mid air as if they were on a platform. Square Meal *If the player presses the Left and Right Arrow Keys whilst next to a wall, they can go through the wall Although Sometimes You Can Wander off The Level and have To Restart. *Sometimes the player can walk through bricks, even wandering off the level. *If the player gets caught in the explosion of a Bomb Block (The Block cannot be in the Troll's mouth) the player may be invisible and be able to move the troll around, eat food, pick up Blocks, complete levels, and shoot Blocks at enemy and eat them. But if the player touches an enemy, it's game over. *When using two player and the second player dies, pausing the game may show the player dead. *If a player dies as they knock an enemy unconscious, the enemy may remain unconscious for the entire period of the game. The other player can even walk through the enemy and will not be able to eat it. *A frequent glitch that may appear is that when a player finishes a level, they may begin to move uncontrollably in a certain direction, or even stick out their tongue. If the player tries to fight it, they may end up wandering off the level. This glitch can usually be fixed by pressing the same key that corresponds to the action the Troll is going in. (For example, if the Troll is moving left without the player pressing the left key, the player can press the left key, and the Troll will stop.) *If two players eat one block at the same time, they will both have the block in their mouth, and can use it as normal, except that when the second spits it out after the first spits it out, the block first spat out will turn invisible. Toxic *If a wall is thin enough, the player can walk through it. *Sometimes on level 14, the Cannon Robot cannot be destroyed. *Sometimes if the ground a Wheel Robot rolls on is destroyed, it will descend down as if a Platform was underneath it. Nanobots *On one level, the Yellow Nanobots will be going around in a square, but cannot be killed by the Yellow Weapon. Headcase *Sometimes the edge of the Electricity emitted by the Electro Dudes will not hurt the player. * If the player jumps to the edge of a platform, they can flip gravity and avoid hazards and enemies. Pest Control *There used to be a glitch that the player could stop the clock, however, it very rarely happens anymore. *If a player clicks an unlocked level, then pushes one of the arrows on the side while the screen begins to transform into the instructions page, the background of the level will change based on how many times the arrow was pushed. *Sometimes the player can have 2 swats, but this isn't the 2 mouse thing with the 3.8 Stag Beetle. Not talking about that. *Sometimes if you swat in the 3 right places in some levels, they can get a glitched up score like this: Q846HT. This happens very rarely. *On level 3.9 ,if you put the mouse to the right and move your mouse off the screen, the 3rd time the tail tries to sting the player you can hit the scorpion without him opening his claws. Video (via youtube) (watch the video carefully and see what he does) *On 4.5, without changing the background, the player can rarely have over 10 swats to do the mosquito. You have to have a little lag. *On 3.8, if you swat on the very edges of the Stag Beetle, the player can get about 20,000 points. Although the glitch is probably fixed, it is still possible to obtain over 20,000 points by using that glitch. *The smallest score for each level is 10 points. If the player gets 10 points for each level way too much, they may actually never get scored for points. Like for example, the player completed the mosquito with 10 points and their score was 34,575, instead of going to 34,585. It will stay at 34,575. *If the player clears every level with the same score, after they finish a stage it might not say Submit Score. *At the end of 4.9 millipede the player can't click the Submit Score button. *On 4.8 wasps, sometimes if the player moves their mouse really really fast, sometimes they can touch the Wasps's stinger without losing a life. *On Rubbish Yard Boss, Jungle Boss, and Cave Boss - if the player has a lag, they can swat the centipede, tarantula, or glow worm when it is moving. *If the player swat is above the tail in 3.9, they can swat the tail and get 1 out of 5 hit points. *Rarely if the player has a super, super lag, the timer might say only 5 seconds on the clock. *On 4.9 millipede, the 3rd time is it runs away it is possible to hit it. Twang *If the player pulls a red line back, until a bit of Black Ball is touching the Water, Black Ball may fall through the Red Line when it is let go of. *If Black Ball is pushed against a Blue Line by another line, Black Ball may fall through the line that is pushing it into the Blue Line, then if the line is let down, the line will go through Black Ball, and black ball will be on top of the line. *Although not exactly a glitch, the purple lines can be dragged forever, leading to easy completion of some levels because Black Ball can simply be carried to the end. THe best examples are the level, "Roll down to the finish line. Watchout for bad guys!" and level 25. Frost Bite 2 *There is a Glitch that if the player dies, and he is on his last face, the game will sometimes respawn the player, so the player can die as much as he wants, but the Game Over Screen will never come down unless the player quits the game. *Sometimes when the player dies; the grappling hook will be frozen. *Sometimes, when the player loses a life, they will continue to play, but their energy will be at zero. If the player is hurt at all during this glitch, they will lose another life *On Mount Nevereverest, at the last Ice Path before the first checkpoint, if the player is in the mesh area and shoots at the very top point, she will be shot up inside the rock, and will fall slowly. During this time, the player can shoot above, and hit the checkpoint. This saves having to get through the actual Ice Path. Thin Ice *Some circles the player makes on the ice will not drop down. *Sometimes, rarely, if the player makes some shape in the ice,and it drops down, sometimes the shape in the ice will stay there till the player dies, or restarts, or goes to the next level. *This glitch happens a lot in old games; if the player is playing a level, then goes back to the title screen, the music from the level will be heard on the title screen. Magneboy *Occasionally, after a player pauses the game then resumes it, Magneboy will automatically use his magnetic powers by just facing in that direction instead of pressing the spacebar when needed. Mutiny *If there is a Mine right on the player, when they start to move, it will start ticking. if the player jumps straight up in such a way that he will be hit by it as he is just about at the peak of his jump, he will be rocketed into space. This glitch has been partly fixed, as it now has a lower chance of happening, but still can. *If the player is killed while using Pieces of Eight, he will be able to still use them until they run out. *The player can use a Voodoo Doll on a dead character and throw it. It is unknown if this is a glitch, though. *if the player drops a box on each side of one of their pirates and on the next turn jumps downwards the pirate stand under the ground. if this is done on a ship (not on the deck) they can go through the ground. *It is possible to drop a crate on top of a player's head and have it fall through the player, trapping him inside. *If the player sets off a mine by preparing to jump, he can be killed, but he can still jump. Final Ninja *If a player fires a rope at the top of a distant wall and travels towards it at a sufficient speed, it is possible to go through the wall. This is most easily demonstrated during level 3. *This rarely happens but if you drop a big height and die the ending gets shown and can be done on level 7. Mallet Mania *Sometimes, when the ball lands on a Magnetic Spinner Tile, they will still be able to control the ball's direction. This especially happens when playing in multiplayer mode. *The zapping action transforming the ball into different types may still appear sometimes between shots, even when the ball has not rolled over a pickup or been gambled for. *If the player's ball rolls into a wall, typically against a magnet, the ball may vibrate and never stop moving, thus making it impossible to continue the game. Power Up *When the player connects the boxes between the robots to create a circuit within the level, the sparks may flow from the powered robot to the unpowered one, yet the other robot will not power up, making it impossible to finish the game. *Throughout the course of some levels, an invisible wisp of smoke may be seen that is suppose to only appear when the player puts a box on the ground. It may even prevent the player from attaching magnet pieces or sticking honey crates to the wall or on the robots themselves. *Honey crates, when first introduced, may act like normal crates when the player removes them from the wall and not stick properly. Final Ninja Zero *When Takeshi fights Maxwell Merlock the second time, if he dies after killing him, pressing try again at the You Died! screen will make the game proceed to the next level anyway. This glitch has been fixed. *On level Eighteen when the player starts,the lift that he came out of will be still there,if the player walks into it,the player will proceed to the next level,it still has not been fixed. *Sometimes, when Takeshi presses space to get a message, it takes you to the next level, other times it restarts the level, and other times the message pops up as usual. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *If an un-frozen viking falls into the boat, but is knocked off for any reason, the Failed! message will appear, but clicking try again will proceed to the next level. This glitch has been fixed. *If a player clicks resets a level immediately after a viking dies, the level will restart, but the Failed! message will appear. Toxic 2 *Pressing space rapidly over and over with basic bombs while moving will make there be hundreds of bombs in the player's line of movement, and the game will really slow down. *If the player crouches on a pitfall block he will hover midair even when it disappears. *Sometimes on level 20 when all the health bars are gone from mother she won't be destroyed; however, this rarely happens. Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil *Pausing the game while a bomb is present may result in the bomb detonating. Nebula *On level 19, the four blocks behind the Key will appear as gray squares instead of blocks. Rubble Trouble New York *On job 20 and level 27 the drill can go crazy and drill when you're not clicking. Also on the sme job you can destroy the fireworks warehouse and not loose. Cold Storage *Sometimes, when the player is going up but is not charged, and hits an icicle enemy, he will destroy the enemy nonetheless. The criteria for this glitch are currently unknown, but it seems to happen when jumping on a regular pole right after a super pole. *If the player dies during a level, sometimes he will go to the next level. Useful for completing hard levels, but don't do it on the last level. Worm Food *Sometimes when colliding with a rock or a Spiked Idol, the Giant Worm will get stuck inside, trapping (and causing damage, for the idol's case), until either time runs out, or the worm dies. Temple Glider *If the Egyptian Bird is killed while in the hands of some quicksand (by an arrow) there will be an invisible bird inside of the hand's clutches. You can still control the bird only it escapes, or is dragged into the sand. This glitch is most easily done on level 16. *Sometimes random feathers (that appear during direction changes, deaths, and respawns) will appear at random places for no reason. They also won't float down, so they stay there for the rest of the level. The cause of this glitch is unknown Sky Serpents *Sometimes, while fighting the Dragon Serpent, the dragon's special attack, its multiple flames, will activate nonstop after destroying one of its many weak spots. Bad Ice-Cream *Occasionally, when a player traps a troll, or blue cow, then breaks the ice barriers to let them free, the enemy may just stand there with a question mark over its head for the entire course of the level. *If you go to the place that an enemy is about to go, you will die. Enemy 585 *Sometimes when Turner stops a Crusher Block, the block will stay stuck in that position. *Sometimes, for no reason at all, Enemy 585 will die when just walking on a flat surface. This is probably caused when a hazard like a Crusher Block or Turner (when he has spikes on him) was in that area, then suddenly moved away. *Sometimes, when Turner and Enemy 585 move into the same space at the same time (usually Enemy 585 is falling and Turner is going up), Enemy 585 will get stuck inside Turner. *When Enemy 585 gets launched by a spring and lands next to a one-block high wall, instead of going over the wall, he will turn around and walk the other way. *If Turner turns while Enemy 585 is climbing him, then Enemy 585 will climb inside Turner and walk out of him after doing so. Rush * When one of the Runners gets eliminated, they will pass through walls and other objects while executing the elimination animation. * The button for turning the sound effects off does not work. * If the player restarts, the music at the beginning will sometimes not play. * Sometimes the Runners will crash into nothing while on a ramp, often on level 5. * When a Runner crosses the finish line, their shadow on another Runner's screen stands still in front of the goal. * Runners can go through horizontal Flip Lines if they are flipped by another Runner. * In Eliminator Mode, when all three opponents are eliminated and the player is the only one left in the game, the "WINNER!" sign may not appear and the level will not end until the player is eliminated. Canary * The player may be able to fire their laser and hear its sound even after the level ends. * If a piece of rock is too small, firing the laser at it will not cut it in half. Instead, the regular "cut line" will continue to stretch across the screen. * On one level, if Canary 214-LE shoots a laser at the black rock in the end room, his laser may cut the rock, the rock will show in the blackness (so the player can see it), and a white line will be seen where the player cuts. Chisel 2 * On some levels, Chiseller may automatically win or lose. * If Chiseller manages to destroy the entire planet they are on, Chiseller's drill sound will constantly loop and Chiseller will drill completely off the screen, freezing the level and forcing the player to quit. * On level 27, one Robobear cop may fly off a planet to another planet, but not make it to the other planet, thus, the Robear cop will fly into space and off the screen. * On level 28, sometimes the entire planet will come together in a conglomerate blob, and reset how much you have drilled of it. It is unknown what causes this glitch. * On any planet if Chiseller stands on any part that is too thin then he will move left and right really fast causing the player to have to jump or reset the level. * Sometimes, drilling a planet will make part of the planet reappear that has already been drilled. Other times, part of the planet will disappear, often winning the level. Super Treadmill *On day 8 a postbox appears at one time and goes off the edge but doesn't come off. Test Subject Green *In level 2, if Blue were to be killed by the Monkey Green Enzymes, it would randomly start moving in between different areas between teleporters while not going through the teleporters at all.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FO12LrRXCk It would also become impossible to destroy the enzyme as well as the green enzyme destroying Blue. Later, a blog post reported that the glitch had been fixed. *Sometimes, when Blue is killed and is sent back to his nearest checkpoint, he can do a super-jump by rapidly pressing Jump and Shoot at the same time while invincible *In level 20, on occasion when someone reaches the end Blue collects the food (as meant to), gets sucked up the tube (also as meant) but the level does not end & the timer continues. Mini Games Magic Touch *Sometimes drawing a random shape will make a Balloon pop. *Likewise, there is a chance a slightly related Balloon will pop when the shape for a different Balloon is drawn, as long as at least one thing is similar (such as curves or vertical lines). *Sometimes, when one of the Robotic Knights lands on the castle, the Balloon(s) it was carrying will change type. External Links * Nitrome Game Glitches on Nitrome Universe Top of Page Category:Game Components